Love is Red
by HeroesandVillains
Summary: A series of Scarlet Vision Oneshots that I've posted on Tumblr and want to share on here. Updated when I can be bothered to write the prompts I've been given. Scarlet Witch x Vision.
1. Goodbye - Part One

**AN: So I posted this on Tumblr and didn't think much of it but my friend really liked it and suggested I put it one here. I might turn this into a collection of one-shots but I haven't decided. I know this is short but I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

 **Goodbye - Part One**

Despite the fire in front of him, Vision was shivering and he had never felt colder in his life. His heart was pounding in his chest and the breaths he took were too fast and too shallow, as if he were drowning. The Avengers had received a message from Thanos that night, carved into the body of a young woman who had helped them find the location of the Titan's gauntlet a mere two days ago. Her face had been so unrecognizable that the only way to identify her had been from her dental records.

But Vision's fear had nothing to do with the woman they had unconsciously sent to her death, and more to do with the message etched down her back, promising they wouldn't suffer the same fate if the Mind stone was handed over; the same stone that had sat in the centre of Vision's forehead since the day he had been born.

Out of the new allies and old, only few had even considered handing him over to Thanos, but the thought of his friends – no – family, suffering to protect him for a few days longer, sent Vision into a blind panic. Almost unintentionally, he floated out the cave that provided their makeshift shelter, and sat watching the sun die for what he guessed would be the last time.

His breath stalled slightly when he realised someone had joined him, and was wrapping their arms around him protectively. When he recognised the wedding ring fixed securely around a delicate finger, he forced his breath to come in even breaths, before turning to face his wife.

The corners of Wanda's lips turned up in a weak attempt at a smile, before she pulled her husband into her arms, holding him tightly, "We'll figure something out," she whispered, "I swear I won't let him have you."

Incapable of words, Vision merely pulled closer, resting his head on Wanda's shoulder, keeping her from seeing the tortured expression on his face. He had known what he had to do as soon as he had seen the message, but his selfish side had convinced him to spend a few more hours with the people he loved before he left. And it had been worth it – to hear Wanda's rich accent when she called out his name, to see the way her chocolate eyes lit up whenever she saw him, to smell the sweet, familiar scent of the strawberry shampoo she used in her hair, to feel the cool of her wedding ring against his skin when she reached out to him.

But that particular embrace, Vision tried to memorise.

Eventually, Wanda had to pull away and the spell was broken. Reality crushed down on the android mercilessly and he stepped back, regretting staying because it would make it all the harder for him to leave.

"What would I do without you?" he asked her honestly, mapping her every feature out in his mind to keep forever.

She really did smile then, and no matter how small it was, it still managed to make his heart flutter knowing it was he who could make her smile like that, "Probably find another pretty girl to moon over," she joked, unknowingly making his heart sink.

"There could never be anyone else for me," he told her, deadly serious, "I can't live without you," _which is why I have to do this,_ he thought bitterly.

She moved back towards him then, so they were standing with their toes touching, "I know," she murmured, placing her hands on his shoulders, her breath tickling his cheek, "You're mine, and I'm yours," she said, before she pressed her lips to his softly, kissing him gently, trying to show her support, knowing he's struggling with recent events.

Vision could have stayed with her until the sun rose and he had to leave, but his wife shivered in his arms and pulled back, "I'm cold," she admitted, "Come inside soon?" she asked, and when she received a nod, he got one final peck before he had to watch her go back into the cave, taking his security and strength with her.

He hadn't cried many times in his life, but as his light disappeared just like the glow behind him, his eyes began to sting. Steeling his shoulders, he then launched himself into the air and blamed the tears that streamed down his face on the harsh winds that tore at his eyes.

Luckily for him, Thanos hadn't tried to hide and the whole world was watching the large throne he had built in the remains of New York tensely, waiting for him to make a move and destroy the planet, like so many others had tried to.

On his journey to the once beautiful city (which had originally convinced him of life's importance) Vision retreated into the memory of one summer's afternoon when Wanda had taken him on a picnic in a small park, far from prying eyes. Her hair had shone in the sunlight and her eyes had sparkled – he remembered being left breathless by her beauty. As they ate their various favourite foods, he had suggested they get married. He hadn't planned to propose that day, but the grin that broke out on her face had made all his doubts disappear.

It was that smile that kept him moving forward, and was all he could think about when he touched down on the rubble that covered the city like a blanket. Towering before him was the figure of the Titan _Thanos_.

"I didn't think you would be foolish enough to come here," he told Vision, surprise with a mixture of smugness in his eyes.

Vision rose up towards Thanos' face slowly, "That's love," he simply replied, closing his eyes, the image of Wanda floating before him in the darkness becoming all that he could see. He had never removed the Mind stone, but he knew what would happen if it were no longer a part of him.

The chuckle that escaped the Titan's lips disgusted the android but he remained silent, letting the memory of Wanda humming in the shower fill his ears. Through the calm he had created to surround himself, he felt a blinding pain as the Mind stone was removed, and he fell to the ground. As the life drained from him, he smiled at his wife, who in his mind was embracing him tightly.

* * *

Miles away, Wanda fell to her knees with a scream as the mind of her husband was ripped away from hers. She staggered outside to where she had left him, and under the stars a golden wedding band lay in the dirt. She knew what Vision had done and the thought that brought her most pain was that no matter what she did, she would never see him again.


	2. Goodbye - Part Two

AN: So I decided to continue this as a second part after it was suggested to me on Tumblr and this is basically what happens if Vision lives. I've decided to turn this story into a series of oneshots so enjoy my irregular updates!

* * *

 **Goodbye - Part Two**

Being disorientated wasn't a new feeling for Vision (and he didn't know how he knew that), but as he picked himself up off unfamiliar ruins, he came to a startling realisation – he had no idea where he was or how he had got there, and knew nothing except his name.

It was night-time – that he could tell, but apart from that all he could see around him was rubble and he could be anywhere on Earth. Earth, inhabited by humans – he knew that too. He knew a lot of pointless things about humans and the planet, but he had no memories at all.

He tried to search his mind for anything that would help him find out who he was, but all he could feel was an emptiness in the middle of his forehead, and an emptiness at the bottom of a finger on his left hand. He stared at that hand for a long time – that red hand, a colour _she_ liked. But who was _she_? A _mother_? A _friend_? He had no clue, but he knew she was important to him.

Almost by accident, he began to float in the air, and realised he could fly.

The entire group had been amazingly supportive, but it only served to make Wanda despair even more. As soon as she had seen the abandoned wedding band, she had known it was all over. No wonder her husband had been acting so strangely when she had gone to see him, but there was nothing she could do, which made her even madder.

She was wrapped in a blanket, and never had she felt more alone. It had always been Vision who comforted her – it had been for the last 5 years or so and although Clint was rubbing soothing circles in her back, Vision's hand always rested higher and went clockwise, not anticlockwise. She knew Clint was only trying to help, but the difference only reminded her what was gone, and what she would never see again.

"You would think I'd lost enough in my lifetime to not cry when things like this happen," she managed to choke out, before burying her head in her hands, hiding her face from the rest of the Avengers, "I want to be alone."

She heard their footsteps as they trickled out of the room, rather than saw them, and when Clint's hand left her back, she backed up slowly, so she was resting against a wall.

"If you think you're going to get rid of me that easily, you're mistaken."

She looked up sharply when she realised she wasn't completely alone. Sam.

"I know you don't want to talk, but you don't have to, just listen," he told her, sliding down the wall until he was seated next to her, not too far away for her to feel isolated, but not close enough for her to feel smothered, "I know you're suffering, but you're strong and you're also an Avenger. So go avenge him."

"I can't," she sobbed, squeezing her hand into a fist, the metal of Vision's ring cold against her skin, "How am I supposed to do anything now that I have nothing?"

"You still have the team, and let's face it – Vision did this so you would be safe – he wouldn't want you to live like this," he said, not unkindly, "So why don't you join us outside and help us bring down the son of a bitch that killed your husband."

Although the words were harsh, Sam knew from experience that being unforgiving with his treatment with Wanda was what pushed her out of grief.

"I'll be just a minute," she muttered, trying to push what had happened in the last couple of hours out of her mind so she could concentrate.

Sam nodded, she dried her tears, and they were making their way to the door when Tony burst into the room urgently. "You need to come up top, now."

Wanda was outside in an instant, searching the shocked faces for a face that she longed to see for one last time. It didn't take long for her to realise her husband hadn't returned, and she slowed her pace until she reached the spot she had last spoken to Vision before he had died.

Now that she wasn't searching for Vision in the faces around her, she noticed a dark shadow flying towards them at an unbelievable speed. She didn't dare hope it was her husband, but as the shape came even closer she found herself in shock.

What touched down in the centre of their group was certainly Vision, only missing the mind stone. He almost looked confused to be there, but Wanda didn't care, she flung herself towards her husband and held onto him tightly. He was cold and smelled like smoke and rain, but she didn't care. She was so overwhelmed with relief she didn't notice the way Vision stood stiffly, and made no move to hug her back.

In hindsight, the Avengers thought it hadn't been a good idea letting Wanda see Vision immediately, but they hadn't exactly seen it coming. It was like a switch had been flipped and Wanda drew back, before generating an energy ball that she smashed into the android's stomach, making him fall to his knees.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she yelled, whilst Vision laid on the floor, slightly stunned, "I was worried sick! I thought you had DIED! We could have worked it out together, you didn't need to give yourself up like that, you-

She cut off as a large green and red figure flung itself at her, knocking the air out of her lungs and pushing her to the floor. Then Vision was on top of her, raising a fist to bring down on his wife's face.

Three pairs of strong arms hauled Vision away from Wanda and as she was helped to her feet, Vision spoke. "Who are you?" he cried, trying to twist out of Thor's strong grip, "Who are you people?"

Wanda approached Vision carefully, "You mean… You don't recognise who I am?"

"No," he snapped back, still struggling, "Who are you?"

She took a step back then and turned away, trying to hide the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes. "My name is Wanda," she whispered, "And I'm your Wife."

In the months after the Avengers defeated Thanos, Vision did not regain his memories, even after he received the mind stone once again. He watched silently as Wanda suffered through the grief of losing her husband for the second time, until one day he plucked up the courage to speak to her. At first she couldn't stand the constant reminder of the husband she lost, but soon she found herself telling Vision of all the moments they once had, and by the time Wanda had managed to tell Vision all the memories he had lost, Vision counted himself lucky that he was able to fall in love with the same woman for the second time in his life.


	3. Party Time

**Prompt** \- "Please write Vision getting tongue tied over Wanda and staring at her intently that even the others notice what's going on (like he's not even subtle) and Wanda is just oblivious because she's still dealing with her brother's death"

* * *

 **Party Time**

The last thing Wanda felt like doing was partying with the rest of the Avengers when they returned from their latest mission, but she couldn't keep excluding herself from the group and Natasha had insisted she stay. Mercifully, the celebration's only guests were the rest of the team, unlike Stark's usual parties, and she found herself having a better time than she had expected.

The first time Wanda noticed something a little off was when she had been engaging Bruce in an enthusiastic conversation about her abilities. (The glass containing various alcoholic drinks that Sam had mixed her had loosened her tongue somewhat.)

Bruce had paused mid-sentence, mildly surprised at something over her shoulder. When she had turned in the same direction, she only saw Thor, Tony and Vision talking animatedly, presumably about the hammer held in front of them all. She had then asked Bruce what had made him stop speaking, but he merely brushed her off and continued as if nothing had happened.

The second time she noticed something strange was when she approached the bar, where Steve and Natasha were talking eagerly in hushed tones. As soon as they saw her, they fell silent.

"How are you, Wanda?" Natasha asked her, managing to school her features effectively.

"Fine," she answered uncertainly, wondering if there was some kind of double meaning to the question after Steve let out a small chuckle.

They both nodded and left her to pour out a glass of water for herself. She missed the way Natasha leant into Steve's ear and whispered, "How long do you think it will be before she notices?"

* * *

After sobering up a little, Wanda found herself a little less chatty, and took her glass of water with her to sit by the window quietly. Behind her, Sam and Rhodey were fighting loudly over the remote control to the speakers, demanding their favourite song to be played. Because of the loud noise, she didn't notice Vision approaching her until he was nearly behind her.

"Um… I would…" he began, staring into the cup he was holding, before continuing, "Would you like filler up – Er I meant re-fill, Wandy, Uh – Wanda, Sorry," he rambled, clearly struggling with whatever Thor had put in his drink from Asgard.

"I fine, Vision," she said, "But I think I need to get rid of this." She took the drink out of his hands and put it behind her.

Vision smiled brightly, "Whatever you say."

Deciding it was the best thing to do, Wanda gently led Vision over to where Thor and Tony were talking.

"I don't know what you've given him, Thor, but he can barely get a full sentence out," Wanda declared, to which Vision scoffed.

Thor's laugh was loud and unexpected, "Are you certain it is the drink that has left him tongue tied," he asked, and Wanda wanted to wipe the smug smile off his face with a slap so hard-

"Red, come help me with the light in this cupboard," Tony interrupted, putting himself between a thankful Thor and seething Witch – she hated nicknames.

Wanda moved in the direction instructed, Vision following slowly, until they reached the door indicated. Wanda and Vision stepped in the doorway first, while Tony stood at the door.

"Where's the light you need fixing?" Wanda asked, striding even further into the room.

Instead of receiving a reply, the door slammed shut with a loud crash and Wanda ran up to the door, knowing she had been tricked and wondering why the hell she even trusted Tony in the first place. Since when did he need her help to fix a _lightbulb_?

She soon gave up on the door and Vision turned to her, "You have to know you – I mean I – didn't know anything about this," he told her, almost fearing her reaction.

"I know," she muttered, putting her head against the door.

The android frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh!" she hissed, "I'm trying to listen to what they're saying."

Vision shrugged.

"… glancing at her all night…" she heard, managing to pick up Tony's defensive tone.

It was Thor's voice she then recognised, "…planning to do with them?"

The next word she picked up alarmed her slightly, " _Kiss?_ " she echoed incredulously.

Then Vision stepped up to the door. "What?" he asked, almost as confused as she was.

"I heard Tony talking about glances, then Thor asked was his plan was and I'm certain Tony said something about kissing," she told him.

Vision then retreated from the door and gulped.

Wanda glared at him suspiciously. "Do you know something?"

Vision glanced at his feet for a moment, before sighing, "They caught me staring at you earlier," he eventually confessed, "and I think they want us to kiss."

Wanda looked thoughtful, "Really? Well I might have an idea."

* * *

The whole team were gathered outside the door when they heard the first noise.

Tony stopped his pacing immediately, "Was that what I thought it was?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No," Steve dismissed immediately, "That's impossible."

But then they heard it again, a very suggestive _moan_. They all froze in complete shock and it wasn't until they heard another that they snapped out of it and rushed for the door.

"I can't believe this," Sam said, genuinely stunned. None of them had been expecting anything to come out of their little prank.

The moans grew more frequent and loud, and they didn't know what to do. Tony wanted to barge in and catch Wanda and Vision in the act, but Natasha and Steve had put their foot down and said it was disrespectful. Unfortunately, Tony had never found it difficult to ignore Steve's wishes and he threw the door open, much to the rest of the Avengers' horror.

But instead of Wanda and Vision, a small laptop sat in the middle of the room, playing a rather obscene video that Bruce closed in an instant. On closer inspection, it appeared the room was empty but before they could leave, the door slammed shut with a laugh and Vision and Wanda, on the other side of the door, congratulated themselves on their considerably more successful plan.


	4. Diffident

**Prompt - "Could you write Vision really bashful please?" (I would like to make it clear that I think this is very out of character for Vision, but I had to write it.**

* * *

 **Diffident**

Vision's footsteps faltered slightly as he reached the 16th floor of the Tower because he knew who would be around the corner, curled up in her favourite seat next to the window, reading intently. A woman he found himself thinking about more often that he would like to admit – Wanda Maximoff. It had started when he had noticed her tending to the flowers in one of the window pots over a month ago, but he couldn't bring himself to act on his feelings. Lowering his gaze to the floor, he squared his shoulders and took a few deep breaths, then strode into the room before he could change his mind.

Unsurprisingly, she was sitting exactly where he knew she would be, this time reading a large book that he couldn't see the title of. Because she was so absorbed in her book, she hadn't noticed his entrance, to which he was thankful. He took a moment to study the way her eyelashes fluttered as her eyes travelled the length of the page she was on, and the way her nose was turned up slightly in concentration. It was no surprise he found her uniquely beautiful – she was confident and strong, where he was hesitant and doubtful, which he admired about her.

Quickly he became lost in her features and gestures and it was very disconcerting for him when he realised how long he had been staring at the woman. He fiddled with his cape for a moment – a habit he had developed that gave him security – and cleared his throat.

Wanda looked up sharply, startled by the sound, but when she saw who had interrupted her, she smiled kindly and placed the book on her lap. Then she greeted him with a soft hello, before asking the android if he needed anything.

Twisting the edge of his cape around his finger, he spoke quietly, "The rest of the Avengers wanted me to inform you that there's a meal downstairs for you."

"I was getting hungry," she admitted, glancing at her page number and discarding her book on the sofa behind her, "Care to join me?" she asked.

Vision regarded the arm extended towards him with a look of uncertainty, before gingerly looping his arm in Wanda's and lowering himself to the floor so he could walk with her. He failed to notice the way she rolled her eyes at his lack of confidence.

"What were you reading?" he asked in a small voice as they exited the room, trying to be polite.

Wanda smiled fondly at the question. "To Kill a Mockingbird," she answered, looking up at Vision, "I never used to have time for much reading and the characters fascinate me."

"What's it about?"

Wanda thought carefully for a moment, tilting her head to one side, "It's about the experiences of a little girl, called Scout, in her small town, in 1930s Alabama," she said.

Vision nodded, "It sounds very interesting," he mumbled.

She scoffed, "No it doesn't, it's more complicated than I made it sound and it explores a lot of society's major problems," she informed him, before pausing and regarding him with a frown, "Have you managed to read many books yet?"

Taken aback by the direct question, Vision reached behind him for his cape and looked at the floor, trying to adjust to the way Wanda was focused on nothing but him. "Um… I don't know – I don't think so," he told her, almost whispering.

Wanda laughed, "How can you not know for certain if you've ever read a book?"

Heat radiated from Vision's face as a blush fought its way to his cheeks. It wasn't the first time Vision had felt thankful that every inch of him was a bright red, because no one could ever tell when he was embarrassed. "I haven't read anything yet," he finally told her.

"Well when we've finished eating, maybe I could read something to you," she offered.

Vision managed the tiniest of smiles, "That would be nice," he said, before they fell into a comfortable silence, still descending the stairs.

Vision found his mind wandering to all the things he liked about Wanda; she was powerful, but still moved with a gracefulness that was mesmerising and despite her initial hostility, if you got to know her you would come to realise she has a very tender and caring side to her that she tries not to show. There were many times when Vision had been about to tell Wanda how he felt, but his shyness had cost him and he just hadn't been able to say what he needed to say.

Without warning, Wanda stopped walking just before they reached the kitchen. "I was going to wait for you to build up your courage, but this is getting out of hand," she told him, crossing her arms, "You think I don't know how you feel about be, but I'm the mind reader."

"I-

"-I like you too, idiot," she interrupted, moving close enough to him that their toes were almost touching, "and when you can finally admit your feelings we can talk about what happens next."

Before his mind could even process what she had said, she had disappeared through the kitchen door and joined the Avengers, leaving him stunned, breathless, and wondering why he hadn't told her sooner.


	5. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Prompt - "Could you make a prompt where quicksilver finds scarlet witch and vision making out or 'worse', and have him be in such a shock that he doesn't let them know he saw/knows? :)" (Sorry it's so short)**

* * *

 **Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

It was only an innocent joke. Every morning, without fail, Pietro would burst into Wanda's room to push her out of bed. Then he would immediately to avoid the wrath of his undeniably powerful sister. That Sunday morning was no exception, and when Pietro woke up at his usual early time, he took a shower, grabbed a bite to eat, and stepped into the elevator that would take him to Wanda's room.

The night before, Tony had decided to host another of his parties and newly appointed avenger hoped his twin was more than a little worse for wear. Nothing beat winding her up like winding her up whilst she was recovering from the mother of all headaches (Tony's biggest party had been thrown last night and Wanda had always been a lightweight.) Did he mention he loved to wind her up?

There was nothing unusual about the door that he could notice – Wanda always kept it closed because she liked privacy – and there was no indication anything was different about that particular morning. It was when he opened the door and stepped inside his twin's room that he realised it wasn't any other morning.

Wanda's bed was empty and the only relief he felt was that he knew she hadn't spent the night with any of the other avengers, since her bed was unmade. What unsettled him was the fact that Wanda was up so early. What could possibly be so satisfying that it could tempt her from the comfort of her bed on a Sunday morning?

That's when he checked the rest of the room, and sure as hell did he regret it. Pressed up against the wall was a sight he prayed to God he could remove from where it was seared into his brain. Making sounds he wished he never had to hear, was his sister, looking like she was playing tonsil tennis with a certain android.

He froze. They didn't see him… But boy did he see more than he bargained for. Vision's hands were everywhere – in his sister's hair, under her top, up her skirt – where the hell had he learned to do that to his sister? There wasn't an inch of space between them and it didn't look like this was their first time at doing this.

The worst part was that Wanda was just as eager as he was. Her hands rubbed Vision's sides and explored every possible inch of the android. Her mouth attacked his and both their eyes were closed.

One particularly loud moan snapped him from the horrors he was seeing and he bolted. In record time, he reached his room and locked the door. Right now he was going to cope with the trauma he just experienced, then he was going to be having words with Vision and locking his sister up until further notice.


End file.
